A sens unique
by Zouille
Summary: OS HP/DM Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à empêcher ce sentiment de grandir. Il me bouffe de l'intérieur, me torture, oppresse ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque et n'irrigue plus mon cerveau. Je dois tout faire cesser, il faut que cela cesse!


**Hello les gens! Je sais que ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas posté, j'en suis désolée... Je reviens donc parmi vous pour vous faire partager un OS qui date de pas mal de temps et que je viens de finir pourtant. Certains évènements ont fait que je termine cette foutue histoire. M'enfin j'en suis très heureuse ^^ elle traînait en longueur!**

**Je vous laisse donc la découvrir entièrement =)**

* * *

><p><strong>Paring :<strong> HPDM

**Rating :** M (Toujours, toujours :p)

**Disclamer :** Tous les droits vont à JKR!

**POV Harry**

**A sens unique**

Quoi que je fasse, je n'arrive pas à empêcher ce sentiment de grandir. Il me bouffe de l'intérieur, me torture, oppresse ma poitrine jusqu'à ce que l'air me manque et n'irrigue plus mon cerveau. Alors je ne réfléchis plus, je trouve un moyen, quel qu'il soit pour t'approcher et si j'ai de la chance, te toucher. Je porte ma main à ta gorge et te soulève, puis te cogne la tête contre le mur. Et toi, toi tu ries. Ca te fait marrer quand je t'étrangle alors que tu sais pertinemment que si je le pouvais, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est que lorsque ton visage vire au violet que je lâche prise et tu retombe comme une merde au sol, toujours avec ton sale rire répugnant. Tu tousse, tu as du mal à respirer mais le sourire ne quitte pas tes lèvres, alors pour te punir, je t'envoie mon pied dans le ventre avec autant de force que mes muscles me le permettent. Un cri s'échappe de ta bouche et de la salive mêlée à du sang, alors c'est à moi de sourire et à toi de souffrir. Ron me tire par le bras pour m'empêcher de récidiver même s'il sait que ce ne sera pas le cas, il prend les devants. Il a raison, parce qu'un jour viendra où je ne m'arrêterai plus et tu crèveras avec ton stupide sourire collé aux lèvres !

Je te hais, sache-le bien, mais quelque chose en moi me pousse à penser sans cesse à toi. A vouloir te voir, savoir où tu es, ce que tu fais et à avoir un contact physique avec toi. Ce n'est pas normal et le seul moyen pour arrêter ce sentiment et de t'abattre. Tu dois mourir si je veux arrêter de ressentir cette chose pour toi mais malheureusement, à cause d'elle je n'y arrive pas. Elle m'empêche d'en finir et quand je pose les mains sur toi pour te faire du mal, elle me crie le contraire. Alors je serre et cogne plus fort pour la faire taire, pour te faire taire. Mais tu es comme elle, un poison qui ne s'arrête jamais, alors je continue jusqu'à ce qu'elle et toi preniez le dessus et j'abandonne et vous gagnez. Alors je laisse tomber.

Et tu rigoles encore, du sang plein les dents et ton rire se répercute contre les murs. J'ai envie de vomir, tu me répugne, pourtant quand je croise ton regard froid j'ai le souffle court et pour une toute autre raison que de te frapper ou de te cogner. Je veux caresser et sentir un peu de toi chaque fois que tu poses tes yeux sur moi. Mais je sais que toi tu ne ressens pas ça. Alors je contiens mes envies impures car je ne dois pas ressentir ça. Je ne dois pas ! Ton petit ami vient t'aider à te relever en me lançant un regard terrifié. Il n'a même pas les couilles d'intervenir quand je massacre ta gueule d'ange ! Il prend ton visage en coupe et te caresse les joues et toi tu ries toujours. Encore une fois j'ai la nausée, d'ailleurs je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à gerber. Je me dirige vite vers les toilettes et me prépare à me vider les tripes dans la cuvette des WC. Ca ne loupe pas, tout mon déjeuner y passe. Mais ton rire continue de résonner dans ma tête et j'ai envie de tout démolir. Et c'est sans réfléchir que j'explose mon poing sur la cabine en hurlant comme un détraqué. Ma vue se brouille face à la douleur, celle qui me vaut l'état de ma main et celle de mon cœur. Et je me mets à chialer comme un gosse à cause d'un merdeux comme toi ! Je reste accroupi encore un moment à sangloter avant de sécher mes larmes et de me relever. Ce soir, c'est reparti pour un tour, mais je dois tout faire cesser, il faut que cela cesse !

Comme une fois par semaine, je me dirige vers la porte où se cache la salle sur demande et je sais déjà que tu m'y attends. Je rentre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je jette un coup d'œil furtif dans ta direction et commence déjà à me déshabiller. Je peux sentir ton sourire moqueur bien que tu sois à au moins vingt mètres de là où je me trouve. J'enlève ma cravate et retire ma chemise pendant que de ton côté tu regardes par la fenêtre que tu as crée, droit les bras croisés. J'arrête tous mouvements pour attirer ton attention. Tu te retourne et me dévisage de haut en bas et alors tu encres ton regard dans le mien et j'y aperçois ton désir. Oh oui, tu as envie de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps t'excite à ce point alors que tu as celui de ton copain tous les jours à portée de mains. Mais tu me veux, je le lis dans tes yeux. Tu t'approches jusqu'au lit qui nous sépare sans me lâcher du regard et tu commences à déboutonner lentement ta chemise. Malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de dévorer chacun de tes gestes et comme si tu le devine, tu les effectues avec une lenteur mûrement calculée, pour me torturer encore. Mais je ne bronche pas j'attends patiemment que tu retires le vêtement pour admirer le torse blanc nacré qui s'y cache. Je retiens mon ardeur, de vouloir le baiser entièrement mais te jette un regard brûlant. Tu étires tes lèvres dans ce fameux sourire en coin aguicheur et mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. C'est ce qui s'est passé la première fois, mon cœur n'a pas cessé de battre plus fort à ce moment là.

Tu trainais dans les couloirs alors que je revenais de mon entrainement de force avec Rogue. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que tu foutais là, mais comme à chaque fois que je te vois je suis pris d'une fureur sans nom et te lance des pics que tu me renvoies généreusement. Et comme d'habitude, on en vient aux mains, mais ce qui changea cette fois-là, ce fût ce que tu sentis contre toi. Tu as paru décontenancé une demie seconde puis un sourire victorieux s'est dessiné sur tes lèvres et sans crier garde, tu as abattu ta main sur mon entrejambe et commencé des mouvements de va et vient lents et accentués. J'ai eu beau essayé de me dégager, rien n'y faisait tu me tenais. Je t'ai traité de tous les noms, juré à n'en plus finir, tu continuais et malgré moi j'ai fini par succomber en t'empoignant par les épaules en serrant les dents. Je t'ai affronté du regard tout en suivant tes mouvements en soulevant mon corps.

Tu haletais de m'avoir à ta merci, au creux de ta main, tu t'en mordais les lèvres de plaisir et moi je m'abandonnais à te suivre en jouissant du bien être que tu me procurais. Et j'ai aimé, oui j'ai aimé que tu me prennes les couilles comme tu l'as fait. Avant de venir, j'ai attrapé les tiennes à mon tour et tu as sursauté puis tu as baissé les yeux sur elles et les a relevés, le regard déterminé, tu as souri. Tu n'as pas cillé, tu as continué à me regarder pendant que je m'occupais de ton cas. Tu gémissais en me fixant avec insistance et ta voix redoublait d'intensité à mesure que l'extase approchait. C'était totalement indécent et je soutenais ton regard pour ne pas en perdre une miette. Quand je n'y tins plus, je basculais la tête en arrière tout en gardant mes yeux rivés aux tiens. Tu ne mis pas plus longtemps à venir et effectuer le même geste, un sourire impérieux collé au visage. Puis tu t'es rapproché et m'as susurré : « Mmmh, faudra remettre ça, Potter ». Ce à quoi je n'ai rien répondu et t'ai repoussé avant de monter en furie à mon dortoir, ton rire froid résonnant dans on dos.

Et je reprends conscience parce que tu es sur moi, à me faire toutes ces choses indécentes auxquelles je ne peux que plier et laisser faire. J'ai déjà les yeux qui partent dans tous les sens, les muscles qui se crispent et la bouche sèche à force de haleter sous tes assauts. Putain, Malfoy, mais où as-tu appris tout ça, tu me fais mourir dans tes bras, et mon cœur ne s'arrête pas de taper contre ma foutue poitrine sans que je puisse y faire grand-chose. Et tu descends, descends, descends plus bas encore plus bas et premier cri de ma part parce que c'est trop bon. Dire que je vais tout stopper, ce soir, sera notre dernier soir, mais j'en reprends un peu parce que la chose en moi m'y oblige, me le demande comme si j'allais crever demain.

Alors je subi la douce souffrance que tu me procure et quand tu reviens vers moi, je nous fais basculer et c'est mon tour de te faire du mal. J'humidifie mon doigt à l'aide de ma salive avant de le faire descendre à l'endroit où ta souffrance va commencer. Et tu te crispe, tu contracte et tu gémis et je souris, je continue et humidifie un autre doigt et je mets les deux à la fois. Et sans prendre en compte ton état, je me prépare à rentrer et tu veux me dire d'arrêter mais je ne veux pas, alors je rentre et tu enfonce tes ongles dans ma chair et tu cries et moi je souris. J'y vais fort dès le début, tu as mal et j'aime ça alors j'accentue encore et encore et tu commence à prendre plaisir et j'aime ça aussi. Bientôt, tu rejoins mes gémissements et j'attrape ton membre pour te faire doublement souffrir. Tu pars plus haut et ne peux retenir aucun de tes cris et j'accentue et je te suis plus haut et j'ai mal mon cœur frappe toujours plus fort comme s'il voulait sortir de mon corps pour te hurler ce qu'il ressent. Quand je termine mon affaire, que tu finis la tienne qu'on retombe en masse sur le lit toujours l'un dans l'autre, je reprends ma respiration et me retire pour m'échouer sur le côté droit du lit. Tu roules sur le ventre du côté gauche et ne fais déjà plus attention à moi.

Je n'existe plus, ça y est, je ne suis plus rien je prends conscience qu'il est temps, d'arrêter ces conneries, d'arrêter de souffrir même par le bien, stopper tout et revivre normalement. J'ai compris que je devais me résigner, je rends les armes, j'en ai marre, parce que j'ai besoin de dire « je t'aime », raconter les sentiments que tu engraines en moi. Je serre les dents et mords mes lèvres. Quand je te regarde endormis à côté de moi, tant de choses me traversent l'esprit et avant de faire une connerie, je me gifle assez fort pour me refroidir. Si j'osais, un jour, qu'adviendrait-t-il de moi ? A force de me brûler le cœur, je finirai par me consumer intégralement.

Car je n'y survivrai pas, je le sais, je ne saurai résister à ton rejet. Parce que tu ne m'aime pas, tu te sers de juste de moi. Et je le sais, je l'ai toujours su. Mais je me suis brûler les ailes et plus rien ne va. J'ai envie d'effacer cette idiotie, l'arracher de ma vie. J'aimerai en déchirer une partie et en coller une nouvelle. Mais le puis-je ? N'est-ce pas un peu tard pour reculer de trois grands pas en arrière ? Je te jette un coup d'œil et ferme très fort les yeux ensuite. C'est bien ce que je pensais… J'avale difficilement ma salive quand je comprends que j'ai perdu. Le souffle me manque soudainement, je me lève en direction des toilettes. Penché au-dessus du lavabo, je relève douloureusement la tête pour voir apparaître un homme brisé avant de tout évacuer dans l'évier. Je m'échoue ensuite au sol et m'adosse maladroitement contre le mur. Je m'effondre en larmes, envoyant mon poing droit dans le meuble d'à côté. Réprimant un gémissement de douleur, je le ramène contre ma bouche et le mord pour étouffer mes pleurs.

Une fois calmé, je rince mes bêtises et efface toute trace de larmes sur mon visage. Je cherche mon air habituel et fini par en trouver un qui s'y rapproche le mieux. Je ramasse mes habits, au sol et commence à les enfiler quand tu bouge sous les draps. Et alors je me fige et attends que ça tombe. Tu remues et t'étires et tu remarque que je ne suis plus là. Mais tu ne me cherche pas, tu change simplement de côté. Tu m'oublies, me bannis de tes pensées comme si au final, je n'existais pas. Tu rayes mon existence et c'est là que tout prend un sens, tu ne m'aime pas, mais moi si. J'aimerai écouter la voix qui me crie d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute. T'éliminer sur le champs. Là, maintenant, dans les draps blancs, les voir se tâcher de ton sang. Aussi impur soit-il et m'enivrer de ce spectacle. Mais… C'est ce « mais » qui change la donne, il me dit de ne pas te toucher de te laisser là et de partir sans rien tenter. T'épargner parce qu'au fond, c'est moi le con. C'est moi le couillon qui suis tombé amoureux de toi. Je m'habille en vitesse ramasse mon gilet et claque la porte quand même pour faire taire une seconde fois ma conscience.

Je rejoins Ron et Mione dans la grande salle après m'être douché, les cheveux encore humides, je me prends un croissant en arrache un morceau avec les dents et me fond dans la conversation. Tu apparais quelques minutes plus tard l'air un peu dérouté, mais je feigne de ne pas savoir. Mon absence ne t'as pas perturbée mais tu te demande pourquoi je t'ai laissé ce mot avant de quitter la pièce trois mots qui signent la fin du contrat invisible qui nous liait et dont tu définissais les règles malgré moi. J'y ai mis fin sans ton accord, j'ai transgressé la règle d'or. Mais il le fallait, c'était trop dur pour moi de continuer. Ca devait cesser. Tu me regarde fixement avec un mélange de rage et d'incompréhension un regard qui veut dire qu'on va en parler, que je vais devoir expliquer et ça me gonfle d'avance. Parce qu'il n'y a rien à dire, parce que si je t'en parle, tout ce qui se passera c'est que tu me riras au nez. C'est tellement absurde, je veux juste ne plus souffrir, t'éloigner de moi, mais tu ne pourras jamais comprendre ça. Parce que tu ne m'aime pas.

Je te lance un regard blasé en réponse et détourne les yeux pour me concentrer sur le reste de ma bouffe.

Je ne t'ai plus croisé de la journée, je pensais que tu avais fini par abandonner et laisser couler pour cette fois, mais non, tu es bien trop fier pour ça.

Je sortais de mon dernier cours j'ai fait un crochet par la cuisine pour me chercher un truc à grignoter en vitesse avant de remonter dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Quand tu m'as attrapé et tiré dans un couloir sombre et étroit du château. Tu n'as rien dit au début, tes yeux me fixaient si profondément que j'ai cru un instant qu'ils essayaient de transpercer ma rétine pour chercher ce qui s'y cachait derrière. Et tu as ouvert la bouche, un seul mot en est sortit : « pourquoi ». J'ai soupiré, « il n'y a rien à expliquer, je n'ai plus envie, c'est tout », t-ai-je répondu. Bien entendu, tu ne m'as pas cru. De rage, tu m'as cogné sur le mur contre lequel tu m'as plaqué. « Pourquoi ». A mon tour de m'énerver, « je ne veux plus que ça recommence, j'en ai assez, marre de ces conneries, je ne le supporte plus, c'est clair ? ». Tu me regardes avec incompréhension, évidemment, comme si tu pouvais, tu ne vois pas du tout où je veux en venir. « Mais de quoi tu parles », je respire longuement, « je parle de ce foutu contrat que tu as crée de toute pièce, avec tes règles à la con, mon avis ne compte pas, mes sentiments non plus, je ne veux plus les suivre, comme je te l'ai écrit, « c'est fini », on arrête là et on en reparle plus ». Tu me frappe au visage, furieux de mes propos. « Comme tu l'as si bien dit, c'est moi qui établit les règles, donc par conséquent, moi qui décide quand tu peux ne pas les suivre, or, il n'est pas question que tu arrête de le faire ! Tu viens d'en transgresser une en refusant de continuer Potter ! ».

Encore un autre coup au visage. Je te repousse violemment et te plaque à ton tour contre le mur. « Pauvre con, même si je t'explique pourquoi, tu ne comprendras pas, alors à quoi bon déblatérer sur ce que je dois ou ne dois pas faire. J'ai décidé que j'arrêtais, alors j'arrête ! Point à la ligne, je signe ». Ta rage s'amplifie, tu ne supporte pas de perdre ton jouet préféré, en bon pourri gâté que tu es.

Putain, mais comment j'ai pu t'aimer, comment je fais pour continuer à le faire et pourquoi sentiment grandit de jours en jours ? Pourquoi ma haine envers toi n'est-elle pas plus forte, bordel !

« Tu es à moi que tu le veuilles ou non Potter, je ne te laisserai pas filer comme ça ! » Tu sors ta baguette, mais nous savons tous les deux comment cela va se finir. Tu me lance un sort, je l'intercepte, je t'en envoie un, tu fais de même, jusqu'à ce que le mien t'atteigne et que tu ne puisses plus bouger et tomber à terre. Alors je m'approche de toi, « Malfoy, je ne veux plus souffrir, j'ai besoin de t'oublier. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais je n'en peux plus ! Tu ne comprends rien, hein… Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'as pas besoin d'être au courant, ça ne changera rien si tu sais ». Tu semble perdu, je souris, approche ma main de ta bouche et la plaque dessus. Puis j'avance mes lèvres et les écrases sur mes phalanges, avec tout l'amour que j'ai en moi. Je te le rends, je n'en veux pas, il fait trop mal, je ne veux plus t'aimer. Quand je me recule, tu as l'air terrifié, comme si tu semblais enfin comprendre.

« Au revoir Malfoy ». Je me relève, te regarde une dernière fois dans les yeux et te fous un puissant coup dans les parties pour conclure définitivement le contrat. Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai, mais quoiqu'il arrive, je ne veux plus avoir à faire à toi. C'est trop douloureux, trop épuisant, trop dur de s'échapper. Je te laisse derrière moi, je ne reviendrai pas, jamais, c'est terminé.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère qu'elle vous a plu malgré le degré d'humour totalement inexistant XD<strong>

**Bises à vous,**

**Zouille**


End file.
